Hush Little One
by FlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: A mistake between fire and water, and now no one knows what to do.
1. One Night Forever

**Author's Note:** This was just an idea I thought would be interesting. I hope no one is OOC; I did my best. There are no OC's in this chapter, but they appear later on. I tried to not make this geared towards any one pairing, but it is probably slightly Zutara.

* * *

><p>Katara's fixed stare is cast out her bedroom window as she tries to calm her trembling. She holds her arms tightly across her breast as she watches the sunrise. She bites her tongue as a spell of nausea passes and once it does, anxiety twists her stomach again. Katara glances behind her at Aang's sleeping form and a half smile creeps onto her face. She then sighs and gazes out the window.<p>

_I have to tell him, _she reminds herself. A feeling of dread consumes her and she looks down to see her nails digging into her arms. She loosens and the whiteness fades from her fingertips. _But how?_

Aang leaves today on a trip to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom. No rest for him. Katara is being left behind because of her "condition." The morning sickness would probably prohibit her from riding on Appa anyway. But Aang does not know of the expedition she has planned for herself.

_I wonder where he is…_ Katara hears Aang turn in the bed behind her and she holds her breath. Once his breathing regulates, she exhales. _I know he is looking for his mother._ Katara closes her chocolate eyes and attempts to calm her mind. Images of the testy fire lord assault her conscious. _How can I expect to find him?_ _I wonder if Aang and him keep in touch…_

Katara pivots and checks that her husband is still asleep. Then she scans the room and stalks out. She enters Aang's study and sharply inhales as a wave of nausea hits her. She leans against the doorway and takes deep breaths. It passes too and she straightens.

_I have to hurry. Aang will be up soon and will probably take any recent letters with him._ She walks over to the desk that Aang uses to organize all the requests for his help. _It's no wonder he's barely around._ She opens the drawer where he keeps letters from friends and swallows her guilt. Katara glances over her shoulder and then rifles through.

She finds a letter from Sokka and Suki; they are happily married and finishing their honeymoon. She smiles and remembers their wedding. It was not long after the end of the war. Everyone's lives moved so fast afterwards, her own most of all. She places a careful hand on her slightly swollen stomach and then continues. She smiles in satisfaction as she pulls out her bounty.

The white envelope bears the scarlet fire lord emblem. Katara tucks it into her sleeve and hurriedly leaves the study. She enters the kitchen and starts to make breakfast. She cracks the eggs and contentedly listens to them sizzle. She absentmindedly fingers the envelope that is still tucked away.

"Good morning." Katara turns to see Aang sleepily amble into the kitchen with a grin on his face. "How are you feeling?" He walks over and wraps her into a hug.

"Same as usual," Katara murmurs with a smile. She then tears herself away to tend to the eggs. "Here you go, breakfast," she says and hands him a plate. Aang kisses her on the cheek and sits at the table. She grabs a plate and sits next to him. She watches as he shovels the food in and she just twirls her fork around her plate.

"Are you gonna eat," Aang asks with a worried glance.

"Um, I'm not that hungry. The mornings are the worst."

He nods and replies, "The afternoons and night don't seem all that good either." Katara chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Who knew I would have such a weak stomach."

"Well, you're pregnant. It is not all that unusual." Aang finishes his plate and stands. He quickly washes the plate and then turns to Katara with a grimace. "I have to leave now. It is a bit of a ride."

Katara gives a halfhearted smile and stands. "You're the avatar. It's not like you have a choice. You have responsibilities."

Aang sighs and responds, "I know, but I just don't want to leave you two." He wraps his arms around Katara and puts a hand on her stomach.

"We'll be fine. Now you have to go. There may be no Fire Nation hunting you, but I still don't like the idea of you flying in the dark." Aang grimaces again and Katara laughingly pulls away. She walks him to the door and watches as he mounts Appa.

"Be safe," Aang calls.

"You too," Katara cries and Appa takes off. She stays in the doorway waving until he is out of sight. She then sighs and wonders at the sense of relief she feels at Aang's departure.

Katara walks back inside the house and heads to the bedroom. She sits on the bed and takes out the envelope. She holds it in her hand and stares at it. _This may be the answer._

She shakes her head and opens the envelope. Then, she pulls out the letter and reads Zuko's familiar script.

_Aang,_

_Congratulations on your engagement, although I can't say I didn't see it coming. Personally, I believe it is a little fast, but then again I have not waited 100 years like you. I am doing fine and currently on the move. I have searched long for my mother, but I have a country to tend to and will be ending my prowl promptly. Maybe I will get another chance to deduce her fate. I am leaving my current location soon. I have no idea how you manage to befriend all of the countries; these remote villagers of the Earth Kingdom do not appreciate my presence. But this costal view makes up for the lack of a warm welcome. I cannot even remember the name of this island since it is so small. At least I am close to Ba Sing Se so it is not difficult to purchase the necessities. I hope everyone is doing well; it is miraculous how fast we grow apart. _

_Zuko_

Katara slowly exhales as she pieces the clues together. _Remote, costal, Ba Sing Se…_ She scrambles to find a map and it is not long until she pinpoints a location. _Please do not leave yet._ Without further ado, she snatches the supplies she packed through the night and heads out the door.

She quickly barters for an ostrich horse at the nearest village and departs. She rides through the day while snacking lightly on her provisions. She stops at night and attempts to sleep. Once she realizes the pursuit is useless she mounts the ostrich horse and continues. She refrains from stopping, although eventually she has to pull over when the morning sickness attacks in full force.

After a week with minimal sleep, she approaches the ferry that will take her to the island. She leaves the ostrich horse with a local farmer, promising to return.

It is not a long ride to the island and she pays the ferryman his fee. After asking a villager she finds the Fire Nation soldiers plan to leave tomorrow. She sighs in relief at her good timing and heads to their camp.

On the way she combs her hair with her fingers and checks the state of her clothes. Katara does anything to keep herself busy and her mind distracted. The walk is short and soon she is facing the camp. There are not many soldiers around, but one approaches her.

"Ma'am, there are no villagers allowed. We are leaving tomorrow and then you do not have to worry about us." The soldier sounds exasperated and Katara guesses that he has had to say this many times.

"Oh, I'm not a visitor. I am hear to see Fire Lo-"

Katara is cut off as the soldier hisses, "Shut up! No one is supposed to know _he's_ here. How do you?"

Katara's eyes narrow and she coldly explains, "I am an old friend and it would serve you right to not tell me to shut up." The soldier shrugs and leads her to Zuko's tent.

"An," the soldier pauses and glances at Katara, "old friend is here to see you, Your Highness."

Zuko pulls back the flap of the tent and starts at the sight of Katara. "I didn't expect to see you here." he turns to the soldier and dismisses him. "Come in," he invites while beckoning into the interior of the tent.

Katara's stomach tightens into a knot as she enters the tent. Zuko motions to a seat and she wearily sits in it. "How did you find me," he asks as he sits in a chair opposite her.

"From the letter you sent Aang and me." Katara wrings her hands, but stops as she catches herself.

"Oh, I could've sworn I addressed that letter to Aang," Zuko thoughtfully muses. Katara averts her eyes and studies the interior of the scarlet tent. "Oh well, so how are you doing?"

Katara's stomach churns as she answers, "Well, I'm pregnant."

She studies Zuko's face for a reaction, but she only receives a blink of astonishment. "Congratulations. Aang must be so happy. I always though he would make a good father." Katara looks away nervously and silently prays she does not get sick. "Hey is everything all right? You don't look so good. Here, have something to eat." Zuko gives her a bowl of chips and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

Zuko cocks his head to the side and gruffly says, "You look too thin. Especially if you're pregnant. Eat." She nods and obediently takes the bowl. "So how far along are you?"

"Five months." Katara looks away as he does the math.

"Um, that was right after the end of the war." He clears his throat and continues, "Well you couldn't have come all this way for idle chitchat. What do you want?"

"Can't you believe I came here to catch up?" Katara takes another chip as the knot tightens in her stomach.

Zuko narrows his eyes at her avoidance of the question. "No. Now stop playing with me. What is it?"

Katara sighs and puts the bowl aside. "Ok." She pauses and her chest constricts painfully. "You're the father."

Zuko pauses and then sputters, "What?"

"You're the-"

"Don't say it again! I mean how?" His eyes are wide in disbelief and Katara reflects that she has never seen him so unnerved.

"The night after I decided not to take revenge on the man that killed my mother. Before we went back to the others. I was upset and came into your tent…" She watches Zuko try to regain control over himself as she explains.

"I remember," he coldly assures Katara. "How long have you known?"

"After Sozin's comet. After the war ended." Her voice is crisp and she strives to block her emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You had just been coronated and I thought it was better you didn't know."

Zuko's face remains emotionless as he inquires, "What changed?"

"I decided it wasn't fair for me to make the decision for you."

Zuko looks away and stares at the entrance to the tent. He then faces her again and his face is still stoic. "Does Aang know?"

"Not that you're the father. He thinks he is."

Zuko raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't you think that's an important detail?"

Katara's anxiety changes into anger and she nearly shouts, "What do you think I was supposed to do? We were never together! We never would be! It was just one mistake that-" She cuts off as a severe wave of nausea hits her and she doubles over. She takes deep breaths and presses the palm of her hand to her mouth until it passes.

She straightens to see Zuko's worried face. "Are you all right?" His voice is laced concern and a bit of fear.

"Yeah, just the morning sickness is bad." Katara breathes through her mouth and attempts to settle her stomach.

"It's night," he plainly states.

"Tell the baby." Katara's meager smile fades from her face and she plainly asks, "Now what?"

"What do you expect from me? Aang can support you and knowing him doesn't mind having a kid." Zuko retains his calm and carefully shields his emotions.

"So you don't want anything to do with the child?" Katara's face reddens with anger.

Zuko's expression does not change as he replies, "It's for the best."

Katara stands abruptly and snarls, "I should have expected as much. You really never change." She storms out of the tent without a backward glance.


	2. The Worst is for the Better

**Author's Note:** I appreciate the reviews for last chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zuko stares at the place where Katara left. A ragged sigh escapes his body and he stands. <em>Might as well explain.<em> He follows Katara out into the night.

The stars gleam down, but Zuko does not notice. He hurries down the dirt path that Katara would have to take. As he progresses down the path, he pauses to listen.

He hears someone coughing and follows the sound. Zuko finds Katara bent over on the side of the road. He kneels down beside her and ignores the putrid smell. He rubs her back as her stomach empties itself.

She eventually stops and Zuko can feel her shaking with exhaustion. He helps her sit up and she leans against him. "You weren't kidding about the morning sickness," Zuko mutters.

Katara glares at him but her eyes slowly close. He feels her sag against him and he knows she has passed out. "What have you done to yourself," he asks and picks her up.

Zuko heads back to the camp and is relieved to find the sentry asleep._ I don't need anyone asking questions._ He enters his tent and lays Katara on the bed. Another pent up breath slowly escapes from his lips and he straightens. He places a palm on her forehead and finds it a little warm.

Zuko scrounges up a rag and dips it in a bowl of water. After wringing it out he places it on Katara's forehead and sits across from the bed.

_How did this happen? _His mind rages with unanswerable questions. _And why did she choose to tell me now? _He sighs and removes his crown. As his hair falls around his face he realizes he will get little sleep tonight.

_I wonder how Mai would react. It will do no good to tell her. Having me for a father would only hinder the child. It would always be the 'spare' prince or princess. It would always be second to Mai's children. I wonder if Katara realizes I intend to marry Mai. Hell, how did this happen?_

Zuko stares at the ceiling of the tent in dejection. _I wonder what Uncle would say. He would probably scold me for getting into such a mess… I wonder if the child would be a bender. No, I can't think like that. _Zuko groans and runs his fingers through his hair. His touch lingers on his scar and he closes his eyes.

_It isn't like it is so much a privilege to be in my family. The child would be better off with Katara and Aang for parents. Aang would make a good father. The child would never be looked down on for being the child of the avatar. But I wonder if I could do it. Just pretend this night never happened. No, pretend that night never happened. I wonder if it will look like me. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl. _

Zuko pauses in his reverie and stares at Katara's sleeping form. For a moment, he allows himself to wonder what would happen if he decided to be a father to this child.

_The child would split between her and me. Even with her it would need guards because of me. The child would be a living scandal. What good would come of me? It would still have a father. Katara doesn't need my support. Also, I have a country to run… any reason for disapproval threatens my position. _

Zuko sighs again and steps out of the tent. It is a new moon, and only the stars illuminate the night. Most of the soldiers are in their tents, but Zuko tracks down one of his commanders.

"Hello, Your Majesty," the old veteran greets Zuko.

"Hello. I would like to delay our departure another three days." Zuko's tone is impassive and his face blank.

Even in the paltry light Zuko can see the sergeant's eyebrow raise in surprise. "Does this have anything to do with the girl who visited you?"

"I didn't realize my motives concerned you. I am merely tending to an old war buddy." Zuko's voice is cold and is satisfied to see the man retract slightly.

"War buddy? That young girl?" Zuko is astonished at the man's persistence and then reflects that there is probably little that frightens him.

"I do believe you remember a girl from the water tribe accompanying the avatar?" With that, Zuko strides off leaving a mystified soldier in his wake.

He enters the tent again and sees Katara stir. He holds his breath until she settles again with a frown. "You must have really wanted me to be a father to this child." He takes the rag and soaks it in the water again. After reapplying it to her forehead he whispers, "I wonder what you see that I don't."

He then sits back down in the chair across from the bed. The scarlet tent casts a bloodied tinge to his face. His scar appears to be fresh in the lamplight. His scowl is even more mangled by the glow.

"What a mess we have made. What a hole we have dug. And to think I was naïve enough to believe that after the war ended my life would be simple." Zuko then stands and scavenges for some blankets.

He manages to find some and makes a temporary bed on the floor. He lies on the floor and stares at the ceiling of the tent. Even now, he knows that he will be awake all night. _I wonder if I will think about the child every night. I wonder if I will ever be satisfied with my decision._

* * *

><p>Zuko rises when he sees the light filter in through the fabric. He groans as he stands; he is stiff from the night and still exhausted. He exits the tent and grabs two plates of breakfast. Zuko ignores the curious stares cast his way by the soldiers.<p>

He pulls back he tent and finds the bed vacant. His stomach churns and he hurriedly puts the plates on the table. He whirls around to see Katara entering the tent. He exhales slowly and is reassured by her nasty look. "What? Now you suddenly care what I do?"

"Your breakfast is on the table and I have always cared." Zuko's voice is weary, but there is still traces of relief weaved through it.

Katara sits at the table and shifts a little to get comfortable. "Even at Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko flinches and sits across from her. "No, I guess I should say I care now."

She indulges in a self-righteous nod and then proceeds to take a bite of the unidentifiable food. She grimaces and pushes it away.

"It may not be gourmet, but you still have to eat," Zuko prods without looking up.

"I thought we have been over this. And this sludge will definitely not help my stomach." Katara puts her arm on the table and rests her chin on her hand. Zuko glances up and sighs.

"Some food is better than none. At least you'll have something to come back up," he reasons. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You know, the hormones are not exactly making you pleasant."

"You really want to start that," Katara vehemently asks.

"I guess not. Although, you still should eat. You scared me last night." Zuko finishes his plate as Katara briefly displays an astonished look. He meets her eyes, but he conceals any worry or fear that he mentions.

"Hmph, could've fooled me," she sneers.

"Will you stop," Zuko exasperatedly demands. He forcefully stands and takes a few steps in the direction of the door. He then pivots and fixes Katara with a withering glare. "I am doing the best I can! What did you possibly expect from me? If I tried to be a father all it would cause is harm! Pass the kid off as Aang's. Isn't that what you want anyway? A family with him."

Katara pauses and the replies, "Yeah, it is." Zuko cocks his head at the resignation in her voice.

"What aren't you telling me? I may not be in your good graces, but I'm still a friend." Zuko's anger has faded as quickly as it flared and now only concern inhibits his voice.

"Just, I'm tired of the travel. I guess I would rather be with Aang than the avatar. And now I'm going to have to stay at home even more now. I just want to have him around in the child's life." She gets a faraway look in her eye once she finishes speaking.

"Does that have anything to do with the desire for my involvement in the child's life?"

Katara releases a harrowing sigh. "Yeah. I have lived with having the father never around. It almost destroyed my relationship with him. I don't want that to reoccur."

"Well this isn't the way to avoid such an end," Zuko reasons. "Talk to Aang. Tell him what you just told me."

"Wow Zuko, sometimes you surprise me with how thick you are. What do you think I should tell him? Stop being the avatar. Or how about abandon everyone else who need his help so I can spend more time with him. All that would do is make him feel guilty." Katara tentatively takes a bite of the breakfast when she finishes just to have something to do.

"Honestly, how much worse is it than lying about who the child's father is? And making him a little guilty is what weighs on your conscience?" Zuko's voice is a tad incredulous as he speaks.

"That makes me feel loads better." Katara groans before putting another bite of food in her mouth. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"It's a little late to ask that question. Like five months late."

"Have I ever told you how annoying you get?" Her tone is jabbing but the etchings of a smile grace her face.

"Um, not in those words." Zuko does not smile, but his heart is a little lighter at the levity in the room. _Maybe we can still be friends. And maybe I can see my kid someday._

She laughs and then abruptly stops. Without another word she bolts out of the tent and Zuko quickly follows. He finds her vomiting on the outskirts of camp. He kneels down beside her and rubs her back just like the night before.

"I never did see you for one with a weak stomach," Zuko muses. Katara stops heaving and sits down heavily on the grass.

"Can you get me some water," she croaks. He nods and then rushes off to find some. Soon, Zuko returns and finds that Katara moved a little.

He silently hands her the glass and she greedily drinks it. "Thanks, I hate the taste it leaves in my mouth."

"I'd be concerned if you liked it." Katara chuckles and Zuko helps her up. They trudge back to the tent where Katara collapses into the chair.

"Suddenly, my appetite has vanished," she states.

"It wasn't very present to begin with." She rolls her eyes at Zuko and finishes her meal. A comfortable silence descends in the tent, and Zuko sits back down at the table.

His gaze loiters on Katara's swollen stomach that is carefully concealed beneath her robe. It is no wonder that he did not notice it at first; she made sure not to wear very form fitting clothes.

Katara notices his gaze and smiles. "Would you like to feel the baby kick?" Zuko looks up bewildered and hesitates. "No strings attached," she promises.

He uncertainly stands and crosses the few steps separating them. He lightly places his hand on her abdomen. After a few seconds he feels it: _thump, thump, thump_. Katara gives a half smile and Zuko retracts his hand. He clenches his jaw and sits back down.

_That was a bad idea._ Zuko silently reprimands himself as Katara gives him a calculating look. She sighs and stands. "I think I'm going to head out now."

He stands too and asks, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Katara displays an amused smile and assures him, "I've handled much worse things in my life than a trip home. Namely, running from you."

"That's hardly the worst you've been through. Anyway, have a safe trip." They walk the length of the tent together and then Katara stops.

"This is it then. No changing your mind?" There is a pleading edge in her tone and for a brief moment Zuko wishes his answer could be different.

"No. Bye, Katara." With that, she is gone, and Zuko swallows the bitter taste of regret.


	3. Journey Away

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update, I have just been really distracted. I have an OC in this chapter, Zuko and Katara's kid, Rima. Since she is still young she has a bit of the baby talk touch, I hope you don't mind. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later<strong>

"Bye Dada," Rima shouts from Katara's hip. The four-year-old girl vigorously waves as Appa takes off. The pair stays in the doorway until the bison is out of sight like they always do when Aang leaves for an expedition. But now, Katara is not sure he is coming back.

"Come on honey, let's get you some lunch," Katara murmurs as she steps away from the door. Rima nods and rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Mama, when is Dada coming back," Rima wonders in a small voice.

"When he has finished his work." Katara sets Rima down at the table and gave her a sandwich and some juice. She looks up expectantly at her mother until Katara sits down. "Do you want to go on a trip?"

Rima gives Katara a puzzled look and asks, "Where?" Her voice is slightly garbled by the sandwich she is eating.

"To see one of Mommy's friends. Do you want to go?" Katara rests her cheek on her hand and watches Rima finish her lunch. The child excitedly nods. Katara smiles a mother's smile, not given to display enjoyment but to reassure the little eyes that watch you.

With little effort she beckons the water from the sink and like an overenthusiastic pet, allows it to lick the lunchtime mess from her daughter's face. Rima giggles and Katra's smile broadens. Katara sends the water back to the sink and Rima claps her hands.

"Why can't I do dat, Mama?" Rima's eyes are wide and uncomprehending and Katara's smile fades a little.

"I do not know, sweetie. But you still have gifts of your own," Katara reassures her daughter and gently pinches her cheek. Rima giggles again and scrambles down from the chair.

She trots off and Katara sighs. She gathers the dirty plates up and washes them at the sink. In the background she hears Rima cooing to her doll and she savors the sound like a condemned man's last meal.

* * *

><p>They had been on the road for the past day and Katara can feel Rima's exhaustion emanating from her. She appears near lifeless in Katara's arms, only the silent breaths declaring her life.<p>

Katara finds a nearby inn and carefully lays Rima on the bed. She reflects on their slow progress and concludes they need to find a better mode of transportation. Such conclusions are easy to make, it is the actions they call for that present difficulties.

She glances at her daughter and notices her curled up in a ball. She carefully scoops her up and hugs her close to her body. Next, Katara peels back the worn blanket and replaces Rima on the bed. The child's ebony locks frame her face and Katara cannot help but think how much they look like her father's.

She tucks the blanket around the girl and searches for another way to keep out the chill. She observes a small, dusty fireplace in the corner of the room. Katara kneels down in front of it and searches for a way to ignite it. She finds none and bites her lip while indulging in an internal debate.

Reaching a conclusion, she treads over to the bed and softly wakes her daughter. Gibberish pours from the child's mouth as she rouses and sits up with heavy eyes.

"Hi, honey, Mama needs you to do something." Katara cradles Rima to her chest and once again makes her way to the meager hearth. She sets Rima down in front of her and has the girl face the pile of logs. "Now baby, please stay awake for a little more." Katara watches as Rima tries to stay conscious and frowns slightly. "Please just shoot a little flame into the fireplace."

Rima looks up at her mother expectantly, now completely awake. "I can pway wit fire," she excitedly asks.

"This once," Katara reluctantly concedes. Rima claps and flicks her hand towards the brick structure. Vivid blue flames leap from her hands and thirstily consume the wood; instinctively, Katara flinches as they appear.

Rima laughs and looks at her mother proudly and Katara forces a smile. She then picks up Rima again and puts her to bed. Despite her excitement, Rima quickly falls asleep with no threat of the chill. Katara then wearily sits in front of the flames.

They have started to fade to an orange color, but the blue is still predominating. Katara recollects her previous foe that bore blue flames and releases a harrowing sigh. _We never saw this coming, Zuko. What will you say now?_

* * *

><p>Katara manages to obtain an Ostrich Horse, much to Rima's delight. The girl sits in front of her mother and often squeals in delight at the sights passing by. Despite her increasing anxiety with every step, Katara takes joy in Rima's fascination. The young girl has never seen men moving rocks bigger than themselves as easily as throwing a pebble.<p>

"Can Dada do this, twoo," Rima whispers in fervent awe.

"Yeah, he can," Katara murmurs into Rima's ebony hair.

"Just wike he can pway wit fire wike me, and water wike you, and air wike…" Rima pauses as she struggles to recall anyone besides Aang who can bend air. "Mommy, where are da people who pway wit air?" Her brow furrows in concentration.

"They left, honey." Katara stares straight ahead and beckons her steed into a faster gait.

"Oh." Rima watches her surroundings again, content with the explanation. Her eyelids grow heavy and she is slowly rocked to sleep. As she closes her eyes Katara hears her mumble, "I want Dada."

Katara feels a tear glide down her cheek and she hurriedly bends it away. _No use for regret now._ She slowly exhales and stores away her memories. She then strains her eyes as the ocean becomes visible on the horizon.

Midday fades to dusk as Katara arrives at the shoreline. She gives away her mount and hoists Rima on her hip. They lodge at another inn for the night and the pair retreats to their room. Katara sets Rima on the bed and strolls to the window. She peels back the curtain and gasps at the incomparable view.

"Rima, want to see something magnificent?" Rima wearily nods and wipes her eyes with her hand.

Katara lifts her up and takes her to the window. They gaze at the sunset in silent fascination. The ginger disc kisses the indigo sea, cause fingers of pink to stroke the sky it is leaving. Katara watches its descent until she hears Rima yawn in her ear.

Katara offers a melancholy smile and shuts the curtain. She lays Rima on the bed and peels off the youngster's soiled clothes. She then tucks Rima in underneath the blankets and turns. She spies a lit candle in an alcove by the door and uses it to light the fireplace.

With a roar the fireplace comes to life. Katara replaces the candle and combs her fingers through her russet hair. She fetches a tub of water and places Rima's clothes in it. She uses the soap to create a nice lather and then rinses them. She hangs the pale blue dress by the hearth.

She scans the room and locks the door. Then, Katara strips and proceeds to wash her own clothes. Once they are done she hangs them by the flames as well. Finally, she sinks into the water and grits her teeth against the cold fluid. She scrubs herself and rises. Once out of the water she wraps herself in a blanket that she carries in her pack.

She plops down in front of the fire and closes her eyes. For a moment she listens to Rima's breathing mingled with Katara's own.

With a sigh, Katara rises and drags the tub of water in front of the fireplace. She hopes it will warm by morning and climbs into the bed. She closes her eyes as she prays for sleep to come this once.

* * *

><p>Morning precariously arrives as the sun climbs into the room. Katara sits up and glances at the fire now reduced to a smoldering pile of embers. She dons her clothes, now dried from the fire. She gently wakes Rima and picks her up as she stirs.<p>

"Bathtime, dear." She carries her to the tub; the water is now dyed a murky brown. Katara gently slides Rima into the lukewarm water as the girl begins her protests.

"No, Mama." Katara grabs the soap as Rima blearily wipes her eyes.

"It will be quick, don't worry. You have to be clean for today." Katara rubs the lather all over her daughter and runs her fingers through Rima's locks.

After rinsing her off, Katara places her daughter on the bed and bends the water off her. Rima claps her hands in delight as Katara returns the water to the tub. "Mama, I want to pway wit water. Why can't I?" The young girl yawns after her question, oblivious to the fact she has asked it many times before. Katara fetches the dress and gently begins dressing her.

"Because you can play with fire."

"But Dada can pway wit both." Rima smiles as Katara pulls the dress over her head.

"Dada is… special." Katara digs through her pack until she reaches a comb. She then starts running it through Rima's hair.

"But aren't I special, twoo?" Rima's eyes widen in protest at her own argument.

"Yes sweetie. Just a different kind of special." Katara kisses her on the top of the head. "You have your father's hair," she murmurs as she runs her fingers through Rima's hair.

"But Dada doesn't have hair," Rima reasons as she struggles to understand.

"Yes he does," Katara whispers. Rima does not hear and kicks her heels against the bed in impatience.

"I'm hungry," she complains and Katara straightens.

"Ok, just let me pack up."

After their meal, Katara sets out to find a ferry. It is not long before she finds one and she barters passage. She stand at the prow with Rima on her hip. Rima idly plays with her mother's hair and gasps in delight as she sees the island on the horizon. "Whas tha," she excitedly asks.

"That's the Fire Nation, honey." Katara adjusts Rima on her hip as the girl becomes heavier.

"Fire Nation… can dey pway wit fire, twoo," Rima asks, her countenance growing more and more hopeful.

"Yes, baby, they can." Rima giggles in delight and claps her hands again. She watches the island gradually enlarge with an intensity Katara is surprised to see. "Honey, you should go to sleep." Rima shakes her head in protest, but nevertheless she leans into her mother and soon falls fast asleep.

Katara though, stands on the prow as the wind whips her hair and clothes around. Her face is stoic, but her eyes burn with an intensity that surpasses that of her daughter.

The ride is brief, and Katara's anxiety cannot heighten any further. She steps off the boat with Rima still sleeping in her arms. The shift to land wakes the child and she looks around fascinated. "Everyfwing is red. But fire is bwue." Rima's face morphs into one of confusion.

Katara adjusts Rima on her hip before answering, "Actually, most fire is red."

"Den why is mine bwue?" Rima's confusion fades into interest and she eagerly waits for someone to bend.

"You're special." Katara silently forms her own explanation, but she will not share. _Could she be… like her, like Azula?_ Rima nods and falls into a contented trance as she watches her surroundings.

Katara trudges to the palace, and hears Rima exclaim in wonder at the sight. _It really is unlike anything else._ She passes between the doors and the guards nod in recognition.

_I wonder, Rima, if you would believe what Mama has done._ She walks under the monstrous pillars and atop the scarlet carpet. A careful eye scrutinizes the throne, and she is relieved to see only Zuko there. He is not looking at her; instead he is talking to a guard. The guard says something and Zuko looks up.

A myriad of emotions cross his face, and then he regains control over his countenance. Katara ventures a guess that she spied shock, confusion, hurt, outrage, and resignation dance along his face. She finishes her procession and stops about ten feet away from the throne. Katara feels Rima curl into her, but Rima still watches Zuko warily.

Zuko dismisses his guards before hissing, "What do you want?" His face is stern, carefully concealing his turmoil of emotions.

"We have to talk," Katara returns in an even, cool tone.

"I really am starting to hate it when you say that," Zuko jeers. He then calms and looks at Rima. "Is that…?"

"Yes, her name is Rima." Rima hides her face in Katara's shoulder because of Zuko's scrutiny.

"Better be good. I have somewhere we can talk." Zuko informs the guard's and then starts off down a hallway. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologize for the blatant cliffhanger. I will strive to write faster. Reviews motivate me very well.


End file.
